Icthlarin's Little Helper/Quick guide
Details Walkthrough NOTE:' If you need to leave Sophanem at any point during the quest, there is a hole you can crawl through on the eastern wall. To get back in, enter the rocks on the east side of the Wanderer's tent. Starting out Items required: 'Waterskin (4), tinderbox and a cat'' * Talk to the Wanderer north-east of Sophanem (see picture) and ask why she has a problem with your cat. * Talk to the Wanderer again to give her a tinderbox and waterskin(4). * Touch the door of the pyramid where you wake up. The first flashback ''Items recommended: Several stamina potion or super energy and some food.'' ''You cannot teleport out of this area * Navigate by clicking the minimap to automatically avoid the traps. * Jump the pit (20% minimum energy required, 2 free hands help). * Go west and open the door. * Click on the large golden bird to reset the puzzle until it lands on the solution shown. Then click the tiles indicated on the picture. The sphinx Items required: 'Cat'' * Drop your cat and talk to the Sphinx, ask for help. * Riddle answer: 9. * Talk to the High Priest to the southwest. The second flashback ''Items required: A cat, combat equipment. '''Recomended: Several stamina potion or super energy and some food.'' * Return to the pyramid (right-click door and open) and jump the pit again to trigger the next flashback. * Open the western door and take the canopic jar back (you can only pick up the correct one). * A level 75 or 81 enemy (see the guardians in the info box above) will appear, kill it and take the jar. * Jump back across the pit. * Jump across the pit once more. * Solve the western door puzzle and drop the jar where you found it. * Exit the pyramid via the entrance ladder. Preparing for the ceremony Items required: 'Bucket of sap, pile of salt or bag of salt, linen, willow logs'' * Talk to the High Priest. * Go to the house south of the church and talk to the Embalmer. * If you don't have a linen already, go northeast to the Spinning Wheel and talk to Raetul to get linen (30 coins). * Go back to the Embalmer and give him the linen, salt, and sap. * Go east and talk to the Carpenter. * Talk to the Carpenter again and give him your willow logs. * Talk to the Carpenter once more to get the holy symbol. The third flashback ''Items required: A cat, combat equipment. '''Recomended: Several stamina potion or super energy and some food.'' * Enter the pyramid (right click, open door) and jump the gap again to trigger the 3rd flashback. * Enter the east door and use the unholy symbol on any sarcophagus. Exit the room. * Jump back across the pit and enter the eastern room again. * Kill the level 91 Possessed Priest. * Talk to the High Priest. The fourth flashback * Exit the pyramid. * Talk to the High Priest in the temple. Quest complete! NOTE: If you equip your catspeak amulet and then talk to your cat about being confused, you will unlock another cutscene! Talking with your cat again about being confused will tell you the story of the quest as it understands it. If asked again, your cat will refuse to explain it again and instead tells you to ask one of your adventuring buddies and the chat option will go away. Reward *2 Quest points *4,500 Thieving experience *4,000 Agility experience *4,000 Woodcutting experience *Catspeak amulet *Access to the city of Sophanem *Unlock the carpet rides from Pollnivneach to Sophanem and Menaphos Required for completing Completing this quest is required for: * Ratcatchers * A Tail of Two Cats * Contact! * Rogue Trader